the_neer_do_wellsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilliana Crux
Lilliana Crux is the youngest of The Family and would embody the sin of Lust if she succumbed to her demonic nature. She is a thief for hire and has been for as long as she has been on her own. With her extremely accurate teleportation and the ability to manipulate fire, she excels at her job. She is usually scantily clad, believing that if you’ve got it you gotta flaunt it. This also distracts people who would otherwise try to stop her from completing a job although this has failed her on at least one occasion. However, her loyalty only goes as far as the next paycheck. She has no desire to die for anyone’s cause but her own and will betray employers as soon as she has her money, sometimes before if they piss her off enough. Lilly’s story begins in a similar way to her sister Boanna’s, though Lilly’s takes a turn in a different direction. In 1829 Florence Italy, a woman was found dead on the steps of a nunnery, a crying baby in her arms. The Mother Superior took in the young babe and raised her within the convent. However during this time Nunneries were not places for religious women, but prostitutes and drug addicts who wished to “reform.” It was no place for a young girl to grow up. Young Lilly resented the nuns for chastising her constantly for every small thing she did while they prostituted themselves out, all while going on about Jesus. She came to hate the church. Lilly lashed out in every way she could. If there was a rule, she would break it, just to spite the nuns. “That girl has the devil in her!” The nuns would say. When Lilly turned 18 her bloodline began to show itself. Her skin turned red, she began to grow horns and a tail. As soon as the nuns noticed this they kicked her out of the nunnery. Lilly had never been happier. She began to experiment with her powers, quickly mastering them. She took jobs as a mercenary but quickly learned that she had no real love of fighting for her life so she began to become a thief, which she was quite successful at. All the while sh had to keep herself at the edges of society, so no one would find out about her, looking like she did she had no desire to end up burning at the steak. She was caught once, hit over the head and put on the pyre before she knew what was happening. This is how she discovered that she was immune to fire. Still fearing the headsman’s block she still kept mostly to herself. In 1870 she realized that she had stopped aging at 20. For the next 150 years Lilly carried on in much the same way that she had, traveling from place to place and stealing whatever she wanted. She took a lover every decade or so, but only if they were blind or mute, looking more for sexual gratification then a lasting relationship, all while remaining anonymous to the world. The Fey Convergence was heaven for her. No longer required to stick to the shadows, she could blend in with society once more. She ditched the secrecy and began to advertise her talents openly on the internet, no one ever being able to catch her. This led to her being hired by Dr. Nezhzin in Episode 1. She was later contacted by one Mr. Barrows, who claimed to have a job for her. When she arrived at the Red Dragon Chinese Restaurant she met her father, Barrow Si. At first she was overjoyed, not only did she finally have family, but he was like her. Her joy was quickly crushed however when he revealed that he wanted her blood so that he could summon a dragon goddess and end the world. She refused and teleported away, resolving to tell the Ne’er-Do-Wells about what just happened, however Barrow Si teleported with her and incapacitated her when they reached her destination. When she woke up she was magically restrained in a seven pointed star. Upon banishing the dragon goddess to the four winds Lilly left on a journey of self discovery, not yet ready to face her sister who was willing to give her life for a cause. She did her own research and discovered the nature of The Family. Lilly resolved to be her own woman, nothing, not even demonic blood would tell her how to live her life. That is until she got duped by The Overlord and was mind controlled. Since then she has been discreetly working with Daniel to find some way of banishing the family forever, but has met with limited success. Category:Allies